And the tables have turned
by ayalan
Summary: Will House and Cuddy ever stop playing with each other? They do it so much, you can forget who's the boss of whome.
1. Chapter 1

And the tables have turned

And the tables have turned.

"Just another regular day" thought House when he entered the hospital that day; but in fact, it wasn't. It was Valentines Day, and the hospital turned pink for the occasion. This was a very unusual thing for the Dean of Medicine to do (even if she was a woman and by that very much controlled by her emotions); But Cuddy thought the hospital could use the little festive change.

Cuddy didn't settle for decorations only, she also planned a little party for her precious employees at the bar near the hospital.

House didn't care much about this day. Being the arrogant lonely bastard that he was, he only thought about going home to his best pal: his scotch bottle. Though as of right now, it was only 10am and he was doing his best to hide from Cuddy. He didn't want to do his clinic duty, and didn't particularly want to see a new patient either.

So he found an empty room over at the oncology unit, and watched TV. About two minutes after getting comfortable in the room, showed up, who else, but his best friend Wilson.

"What are you doing here House?"

"The same thing I always do Wilson, try to take over the world! (While not working, and imagining Cuddy naked)" He answered smugly.

"Well, do it somewhere else, I need this room for a patient."

"So… Wilson, what are we doing tonight?" House changed the subject cleverly.

"You are aware that it's Valentines Day today, or did you manage to overlook the red and pink hearts everywhere." Wilson started losing his patience.

"Oh I saw these little thingies. I just figured it was because of Cuddy taking hormones again. Beside, I know you better than any of your ex wives, ex girlfriends, ex one night stands… therefore, you should spend your night with the person you share the greatest intimacy with – me." House replied thoughtfully.

Wilson, still amazed by the fact his friend managed to even pronounce the word intimacy, just shrugged and said "I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I've got plans for tonight. And for a matter of fact I also have a patient." He suddenly remembered. "So please leave the room and go to your office. Or something." He left.

A few hours have past and House has stayed at the same condition as we left him: Staring blankly at the TV, imagining Cuddy naked and of course – not working. Though now, he was not working in the clinic, while waiting for Wilson to go out so he could annoy him some more, so eventually he'll give up and agree to go out drinking with him.

As 6pm came, Wilson was out the door (always working the extra hour, that Wilson), followed by no other than Gregory House. Without a word being said, Wilson turned around and told House "I am NOT going out with you! I have a DATE! With a WOMAN!"

"Well, if you throw out the W and O, you don't. Lucky for you, I happen to be a man."

"Cute House. Very cute. Fine, I'll go out with you for just one drink, and then I'll go to my date. If I see you poking around there, I…I… Well, I probably won't do anything. I still don't want you there!" Wilson 'threatened'.

House just grinned and said "Oh I knew you were looking for an excuse to spend time with me."

Together they went to the bar next to the hospital (which ironically was also called 'The bar next to the Hospital'). Though as soon as they entered the joint, House noticed that something was very wrong. Instead of the place being all dark and depressing – it was lit up and sparkly looking. Instead of all the usual drunks hanging around – the place was filled with happy getting-free-drinks hospital employees.

"Wilson!" House yelled "You tricked me! Good for you. Don't ever do it again."

Wilson smirked "Well, Cuddy and I figured you'd never come to a hospital event otherwise."

"You were right." House agreed.

"He came." Cuddy noticed. Wilson plan has worked. "Tonight is going to be a very long night." She thought, but never the less she was happy he came.

As soon as she saw him, something inside her lit up. He wasn't very nicely dressed, he hasn't even shaved in days, but he was still very handsome – and that was enough to make her shiver.

A few minutes have passed and he noticed her staring at him shamelessly, with a glassy look in her eyes. He has seen this look in her eyes, only once before, years ago.

"Cuddy, have you been drinking?"

"No, House. Have you?"

"Always" He smiled.

"So… House, I never thought I'd see you in a hospital staff party" Cuddy said with a devilish look on her face.

"Well...I…" for the first time in his life, House couldn't think of a clever comeback, as he was dazzled by that look in her eyes.

Cuddy grinned with a marvelous winning look on her face. "See you later House" she winked and went to the other side of the bar.

House could swear he felt a slight pinch in his ass, as she left.

He continued standing at the same spot, confused. "Was she FLIRTING with me?" he wondered. "Is she sick?! Maybe Cuddy and Wilson are trying to trick me again."

Except they weren't, something naughty was coming up the dean of medicine's mind.

The evening turned into night, and Cuddy was trying to keep herself busy and away from House. She was afraid she might do something inappropriate if she'll be too close to him. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him: His abs, his chest, his ass. She wondered how they would feel in her hands, on her body.

Then, she spotted him again, sitting by himself at the bar, looking miserable. This made her feel guilty.

"House! What's going on?"

"Well, Wilson just ran off with some random nurse, and he was my ride. I guess I'll have to stay here all night." Playing the guilt card on her always seemed to work.

"Don't be silly, let's share a cab together."

"Okay." He answered.

As they both got into the cab, Cuddy confessed "I'm really happy you came tonight, House. "

"It seems like I didn't have a choice."

"I know, but you stayed."

There was silence. Not a word had to be said, as they both just looked into each other's eyes.

Without even noticing, Cuddy reached for House's cheek. She touched it, slightly, and felt as if she is was swirling in the water. She wanted more. She wanted to be closer. She grabbed his face and kissed him gently at first, but wilder and wilder as she kept kissing him and she practically sat on his lap.

Suddenly, she noticed the cab had stopped next to her home. She got off of House's lap, paid the cab driver and said "Good night House."

Cuddy left House speechless. Defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Still overwhelmed, House sat in the cab

Still overwhelmed, House sat in the cab. Trying to figure out what have just happened, he suddenly realized he was moving "Hey! Stop the car!" He shouted. The cab driver cursed a little and stopped the car. House paid the driver and hurried (as much as he could) toward Cuddy's house.

House knocked forcefully on Cuddy's door. His mind was spinning with schemes of how it could work out for his advantage.

Cuddy came to the door, she was just about to take a shower, and was only wearing her robe. She knew who it was before even opening the door. Nonetheless, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she hadn't answered the door.

"Can I help you with anything House?" She asked, trying to be as distant as she could.

"Yes, Cuddy, in fact there are a lot of things you could do for me right now; but first – lets sit down." He let himself in.

Cuddy sighed, as she knew she just got herself into trouble.

"So… Lisa, did you ever think of telling me you want me, or did you just plan on breaking into my house and savaging me while I'm sleeping?"

"No, I thought it would be better to give you some booze and drugs and THEN molest you. Oh, I forgot, you already do that on your own." She tried to be as cold as she could, afraid that doing the opposite will tell the truth (though it was already out anyway).

"Ouch. So when did you discover that you are in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you, House." She glared at him.

"Of course you are." He smiled confidently "Here, I'll show you" He grabbed her in one quick pull, and slightly kissed her neck, barely even touching her skin.

Cuddy shivered a little, like he thought she would.

"See? I told you so."

"I'm not in love with you, I'm just cold." She tried to lie.

"Your words tell me no, but your body tells me yes."

"Are you done? I was about to get into the shower."

"Great! I could use one too." He raised his left hand and smiled his armpit, knowing this wasn't the way she will admit her eternal love for him, but doing it anyway.

"Ewe!" She twisted her face in disgust. "OUT!" she pointed her finger toward the door.

"One minute she kisses me, another she throws me out. I'm starting to worry. Maybe she is ill and needs me to examine her." He spoke as if to himself, while a big smile spread across his face.

Cuddy knew what this smile meant. She knew it a bit too well. "Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" He made his most innocent looking face.

"Okay, let's make a deal Cuddy. Admit you have a crush on me. We both know you kissed me, and we both know it happened for a reason. If you do, I'll go home."

"What's the catch House?"

"There isn't one."

"There's always one with you."

"THERE IS NO CATCH! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME, AND STOP PLAYING GAMES FOR ONCE!" he shouted, clearly, this meant something to him. Something that he forgot even existed.

Cuddy realized House was being serious. She almost never saw him behave like this, and she was at lost for words.

It was true, it was all true. She couldn't hold herself any longer, and that is why she kissed him. She was in love with him ever since collage, but she really couldn't have done anything about it, being the boss and everything.

She just wanted to feel him, just this once, and for a mere second she lost control. She didn't just kiss him; she was lost in his presence.

Then she realized what she was doing, and stopped. She didn't think she could handle the pressure of admitting her love to him at that moment, and she had to escape.

"I…it's… true House. It's all true. I've been in love with you for the longest time, but I shouldn't have acted on it. I'm sorry." She begin to cry.

This was one of the few times he ever saw her break down, and cry.

He never meant to do that to her. Sure he had a reputation of being a heartless son of a bitch for a reason, but Cuddy knew how to handle him most of the time.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said quietly, while he put his hand on her shoulder.

She let out a little moan, but kept crying as she was realizing that his hand on her shoulder, didn't feel bad at all.

Seeing her so vulnerable, shivering under his hand, crying her eyes out, made him want to hold on to her. To hug her. To protect her. So, hugging her he did. He took his hand from her shoulder and put both of his hands around her waist and embraced her to his body.

Cuddy stopped crying. Feeling his body next to hers, made her think that maybe the kiss wasn't a mistake after all. She put one arm around his back, and the other around his neck. She then, grabbed his neck so his face would be closer to hers, and once again she kissed him. This time, it was sweet, and gentle, trying to forget the wild uncontrollable kiss that led them both to this.

He kissed her back, trying not to go too far, trying to get used to the idea that he didn't only kiss his boss once, but twice.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth discovering how sharp her teeth are, how sweet her tongue is. Trying to remember every detail of how her body feels next to him.

They stopped kissing for a moment, and House took a step back.

He turned around and started walking to the door.

"GREG! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Cuddy yelled.

As he continued walking he said "Well, a deal is a deal. I promised that if you tell me the truth I'll go home. So I'm going home." He smiled to himself knowing this is going to drive her crazy.

Before he reached the door he turned around and winked. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Cuddy".

Cuddy was speechless; they both wanted this little kiss to continue into something more… satisfying. She knew it, he knew it, and yet he couldn't stop himself from being a jerk. "Typical House behavior" she thought to herself while feeling her blood as it was reaching her face.

"If he thought playing hard to get will make me want him more… he was right." She sighed, and yet, she wasn't going to jump him before she'll play with his mind a little.

The morning after, Cuddy came into her office. She was wearing a red low cut top, without a bra and the tightest white skirt she could find in her closet. Exactly the slutty yet professional look she was after.

Cuddy planned every detail of her day so that she'll have plenty of time to torment House. She made sure that at 10, the time she thought House would finally get to work, she'll be there to "greet" him.

At exactly 10 o'clock, Cuddy hid outside of House's office, with a cup of coffee in her hand. She didn't drink the coffee; she had a better use for it.

As soon as she saw him walking out of the elevator she walked up to him, as if she wasn't noticing he was there. Lucky for her, he wasn't looking straight ahead and didn't see her coming. As she bumped into him, she spilt her coffee all over his pants. "Oh my god House! I didn't see you there." She tried her best to hide her smile as she bent down in front of him, giving him the full view of her braless cleavage. "Here, let me clean it for you" she said in the most innocent voice she could make. She took some toilet paper she held in her pocket and started "cleaning" House's pants just about... everywhere. Slightly, she touched his private area, feeling him getting more and more excited as she keeps on touching him.

House walked out of the elevator getting ready for yet another day of fun diagnosis. He wasn't even looking as to where he was going because his eyes were cloudy from sleepless night thinking about Cuddy, when suddenly she came out of no where and bumped into him. Cuddy spilt something all over him, but House didn't seem to mind it at all, as while she was bending to clean him up, he saw a very nice braless cleavage, as if she was dressing today just to please him. House didn't need much encouragement, he started feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter around his groin area. It didn't help much when Cuddy started "cleaning him up" while groping him shamelessly.

Suddenly, Cuddy stopped and stood up. She smiled at house and said "You seem to be leaking."

"That might be because I like you." He said and tried to get her hand down to his now hard spot.

"Oh really? You didn't show that last night when you left me like that." She resisted him, as much as she could.

"Well, you don't always get what you want."

"I know" she grinned as she pulled her hand away from him, against his will and walked to the staircase.

To Be Continued.


End file.
